1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the internal operation of a chipset. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power-saving module of a chipset.
2. Description of Related Art
In this technologically advance society; computer products have become an indispensable part of our lives. To increase portability of these computer products, light material and miniaturized component designs are often employed. However, batteries have to be deployed if the products are to be carried around. Battery is fundamentally a device that transforms chemical power into electrical power. There is a limitation to the extent of miniaturization of a battery before output power becomes too low. In fact, a small battery actually limits the operating time of portable equipment.